Digimon Champions
by MetallicCourage
Summary: A new world, a new generation, new Chosen Children. Kaito and Hagurumon, along with friends gained along the way, must stop a new threat to the Digital and Real Worlds.Chapter 1 Part 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Digital Overlap

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm used to the dub names, but I'm trying to get used to the original Japanese, so for the first few chapters at least, I may wind up switching back and forth between the two. If I use a Japanese name, I'll stick with it until the end, but if I use a dub name I'll fix it (including going back and re-uploading) when I find/recall the Japanese name for that character/place/Digimon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters/Digimon mentioned herein other than those I make up myself. Any similarities to persons or Digimon, real or fictional, living or dead, on the part of any of my original characters/Digimon, is purely coincidental...except the similarities between Kaito and certain other goggleheads.

----------

Digimon Champions

Chapter 1

Digital Overlap

So there I was, watching the final battle with BelialVamdemon. No, it didn't _really_ happen, and I'm not some crazy kid who _believes_ it did. It was the end of Digimon 02, and I'd watched it every night for the past two weeks, since I'd gotten the package from my Grandpa. We still didn't know where he was at that point.

I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. My name is Fujiwara Kaito, and the story I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazier than _anything_ you've probably heard before. I assure you, though, it's all true, every word.

----------

So the package I mentioned. I'd better get to that. My Grandpa, missing for the past two years, sent me a box a couple of weeks ago. Well, I don't know when he sent it, but it _got_ to me a couple of weeks ago. The funny thing was, the letter that came with it was dated for the day _after_ I received it.

_**Kaito-kun,**_

_**I hope this letter reaches you in good health.**_

_**Worry not for your old Grandpa, I'm in my glory**_

_**here, beyond the known.**_

_**Enclosed, you will find tools for the days,**_

_**even months or more, to come.**_

_**You'll know when and how to use them.**_

_**Tell your mother, my dear daughter, that**_

_**things couldn't be better for this old man.**_

_**I trust you'll carry this message,**_

_**and that you'll use the tools I**_

_**sent you wisely.**_

_**Best of fortune,**_

_**Grandpa**_

But there were no tools in the box. Or so I thought at the time.

There were only toys, or what I thought were toys, and the video of the final battle. I dug deeper, to see if Grandpa had hidden something else (the 'tools' he had mentioned still bugged me), and I found some kind of (what I thought was a) rip-off Digivice toy. It didn't even look like the real thing, so far as there _was_ a real thing.

That's when it happened.

The world went mad. The sky ripped, and the ground shuddered. I was standing in the middle of what had to be the worst earthquake in the history of the world – and I'd never thought we'd been on a fault line!

Then, the _really_ weird stuff started.

The events we now call Digital Overlap, when we learned that what we had thought of as fiction all this time, really existed. Or at least _I_ realized it. No one else could accept the simple truth; they clung to the belief that it was all a dream.

----------

"Mom, you felt it too! I _know_ you did!"

The next day began my journey – but not before trying to get people to admit what they'd seen.

"Kaito-kun, your imagination is too big for that little head of yours," my mother insisted. "You've been watching too much of that video your Grandpa sent you."

"MOM!" I was getting pretty annoyed by everyone trying to deny what had happened. "I'm not imagining things!"

"Oh, Kaito…."

I went back to my room then, and gathered up the stuff Grandpa had sent me, and I snuck out. I _had_ to find someone who'd believe.

It was then that I met my partner.

About a block or two from my house, outside the park, I saw something in the bushes. As I moved in for a closer look, it moved. I was a bit scared – okay, terrified – but I got closer. Close enough to see that it was—

"A Hagurumon?" I said, more to myself than to anyone (or thing) else.

"Indeed-I-am. And-you-are-my-partner/master/ally/friend,-Kaito,-correct?"

"Uh…yeah. Master? Partner?" It sounded too good to be true! Just like the TV show! Here I was, a Chosen Child just like Taichi and Daisuke, my greatest inspirations! "You mean like—"

"Yes,-like-you-imagined-every-day-since-you-first-saw-the-Digital-World-on-television."

"How did you—"

"I-am-your-partner. Are-partners-not-supposed-to-know-everything-about-one-another?"

"Uh…yeah. Good point." I realized I couldn't keep him out in the open. If an earthquake away from fault lines threw my mother into denial, the sight of Hagurumon would probably do _at least_ the same to most people. "Hey, uh, Hagurumon? I'm gonna need you to come with me. We need to get you out from in the open."

And that's how I became a Chosen Child. Rest assured, the story didn't end there. There's more to come, for sure. I mean, I wasn't the _only_ one of us, after all!

**End Chapter 1**

**----------**

AUTHOR'S CHAPTER-END NOTE: So, what did you think? I welcome constructive criticism, emphasis on **constructive**, so that I can improve for future chapters, and any other fics (on any subject) I may write. Also, until I write more on his personality, feel free to tail Kaito on LiveJournal. My account (roleplay) as Kaito is the same as my nickname here (metalliccourage. and I roleplay him at Sages of Chaos (community. Please, if you tail Kaito to the Nexus (aka: Sages), do **not** spam up the board - if you want to join in, get an account and be serious about it, or at least semi-serious. Well, no need to be serious at all, but at least respect the rules of the community, which are available on the Community Info page.

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1 Part II: Chosen of Love

EDITOR'S NOTE: Well, Chapter 2 (or rather, Chapter 1, Part 2) begins. Introducing Kojima Miku, Chosen Child #2, and would-be (and if I end up introducing some form of the Crests, will-be) Chosen Child of Love, and of course, her partner, whom we'll see inside.

DISCLAIMER: As last time, I don't own anything except my original characters.

Digimon Champions 

Chapter 1

Digital Overlap

Part II

Chosen of Love

It was dawn, the day of the weird events… But those are still to come. Besides the one, I mean. The earthquake, that is. I woke with the sun, for a change, because my annoying kid brother was trying to get me to make him breakfast. What was Koji even doing _up_ at this hour?

"Nee-chan, bekfass!" Koji's not even six months old. That's pretty good speaking, for him.

Stretch and yawn. Maybe he'll see that you're still tired, that you'd only gotten an hour or two sleep, tops.

Nope. Should've known. "Koji-kun, you'll have to be patient. That weird earthquake last night woke me up, so I'm still not awake yet."

"Bek-fass! Bek-fass!" If I didn't know better, I'd almost think he was trying to imitate those striking workers you see on the news all the time. "Bek-fass! Bek-fass!"

"Right-o, kiddo. Let's go." Maybe I'd get myself a coffee or something. Mom's not around to say anything these days. Koji cheered, surprisingly loud for a guy with such tiny lungs, and we headed downstairs to the kitchen.

So what do you want, Koji?" I was looking for _something_, anything, really. Nothing really outstanding. Then, Koji said the word I was dreading.

"Pa-kay!" _Pancakes_. Hadn't had those in over a year. Never made'em myself.

"Oh, can't you pick something easier? I mean, we've got—"

"No! Pa-kay!" The kid was set on those little round hell-discs. I mean, sure, I've got nothing against pancakes, but I've never made them before. I didn't even know if I _could_ make them.

So I set myself to the task: first digging out Mom's old recipe book

_(This is the way we mix it up)_

and finding the right page, then the ingredients

_(mix it up, mix it up)_

and the bowl to mix it in, then the pan.

_(This is the way we mix it up, so early in the morning)_

Now came the fun part. Okay, kiddies, here's where it gets tricky: measuring out the right portions, and so on.

But let's skip breakfast. In the memory, I mean. The important part happens _after_ breakfast.

I'd dropped Koji at the babysitter's place, and was on my way to school, when I heard a sound from behind the shed by the park. (I'd later find out that this was the same park where, at the sama moment on the other side, Kaito was meeting Hagurumon for the first time.)

"Hey, you stupid kids, leave me alone or I'll light a fire under your butts so hot you won't be able ta sit for weeks!" I rounded the corner, and there was such a cute little creature, being picked on by a bunch of kids – maybe first-graders, second, tops.

"Hey! Leave that, uh, creature alone! I'll call your parents!" Needless to say, they took off. Except one kid, who kicked me in the shin, _then_ took off.

"I didn't need no help. 'Specially from no human." Pride; I guess it affects even creatures like that.

"You sure about that? From where I stood, it looked like you weren't having such an easy time with those kids."

"…" It glared at me for nearly twenty-five full seconds.

"Okay, look. Forget your stupid pride for just one second. Those kids were bugging you, I heard you yelling at them. Your yelling didn't get them to go. I don't know if you really could've lit a fire under their butts like you said or not, but you _don't_ a)threaten kids, or b)act rude to the one who saved your _butt_!"

"Wow. Never thought no human had that in'em." So there it was. The creature stopped glaring, and actually looked at me with – was that respect? "I guess you're my 'partner'. Don't know why I need a lousy human partner, but I guess there's worse humans ta be stuck with than you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Whatever. So if we're gonna be partners, I guess we oughtta know what ta call each other." It gave an odd little (sarcastic, probably) salute. "Name's Impmon."

"Impmon, huh? Well, Impmon, I'm Miku. I guess we're partners now." For better or for worse, we were. I returned the sloppy salute, and headed back towards my place. School could wait a day (I can't believe I said that!), I had to get my new partler settled in, and get to know him better.

I could tell that there were strange days coming – and I was ready to face them head-on.

End Part II

EDITOR'S CLOSING NOTE: There's the second part done. Still awaiting that criticism on the first part, but ah well, when it comes it comes. For the first few chapters I'll be introducing another human/Digimon team per chapter. Once I get through all the sets, I'll start introducing them to one another. Oh, and sorry for the loooong(ish) ramble on pancakes – I wanted to get that song in there. For those of you who were confused, that was; in the style borrowed from the great Stephen King, which he uses for what seem like sometimes flashbacks, sometimes just brief subconscious thoughts; a song the late Mrs. Kojima would sing while making (anything, but mainly) pancakes with her kids around.


End file.
